The primary goal of this research proposal is to develop a microchip capillary electrophoresis system with electrochemical detection (microchip CEEC). The secondary goal of this research will focus on the separation of homocysteine, an early indicator of heart disease. Characterization of the microchip CEEC system will be accomplished with the separation of three catecholamines---dopamine, epinephrine, and norepinephrine. First, the protocol for separation of homocysteine from other thiols such as glutathione, cysteine, and cystine will be developed using a standard capillary electrophoresis system with electrochemical detection (CEEC). Second, the separation will be optimized using a pocket CEEC system already developed in the lab of Dr. Susan Lunte. Third, a microchip CEEC system will be developed and, finally, the separation and quantification of homocysteine will be optimized using the microchip CEEC system.